1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are used in a variety of environments. Accordingly, structures arranged to protect coils, circuit boards, etc., of the motors from dust, water droplets, etc. have been known.
JP-A 2001-45695, for example, describes a structure in which a rotor of a motor is surrounded by a cover which is substantially cylindrical and has a bottom. JP-A 2007-110890 describes a structure in which a stator assembly is entirely covered with a waterproof protector. JP-A 2007-159393 describes a structure in which a stator assembly is arranged in an accommodating space inside a first cover, and the accommodating space is filled with a filler. JP-A 2007-174896 describes a structure in which a stator is arranged inside a casing.